WhoaThatsImpossible!
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: When Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon they get a couple of surprises that they never expected. How will they cope when dire circumstances threaten the family once again? Co-written with Kaylee-Bella, ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own twilight but I do own Aliceandria, EJ and Abbadon. They are my creation no stealing.

Bella Pov**:**

Once off the plane in Seattle I ran to Rosalie.

_30 min later_

Here we are in the Cullen mansion arguing about me why me?

Edward was seriously pissed to know I had gone behind his back to Rosalie.

"Rose we have no idea what the baby will do to Bella, IT CAN KILL HER FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

Rosalie snapped back at Edward, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE ARE YELL WITH YOUR WIFE PREGANT WITH YOUR CHILD!! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!"

At this point Jasper has about had it with the tension and anger. He sent a wave of calm to everyone which worked on some of the cullens. Edward's pinched the ridge of his nose to show his frustration, "Rose...baby please let Edward calm down" Emmett tried to sooth his wife. Rose just looked at him then at Edward. "I'm sorry Edward but Bella wants to keep her child I will NOT let you hurt an innocent baby!"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me. All I could do was nod my head while I mumbled, "Yes its true I want to keep my baby, I want to keep my little nudger…Edward please don't make me kill our baby" Edward looked pained and worried from what I just said. I immediately felt horrible for doing this to him but this was our baby…my little nudger. I will not let anything happen to our baby. He looked up at me and could see my determined look he can up to me slowly and agreed he wouldn't harm my baby…but I must have a sonogram at the least. At this my face fell. In front of all of them they have got to be kidding me!

_Hours later.._

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed with thrill!!! I'm having FOUR babies FOUR!!! We arent certain with the gender. We couldn't even see the babies we just heard their fast beating hearts...

**Sorry it's short and for the cliff hanger. What do you guys think? Should I continue or stop? I'm looking for a beta anyone interested? Review please. Your reviews will be rewarded with another chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised I would write a new pov. Thank you those who reviewed! I'm still looking for a beta pm me if you're interested. Now enjoy chapter two!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight or any characters. I only own Abbadon, Aliceandria and EJ.**

**Edward pov:**

FOUR BABIES! FOUR my jaw fell when I heard. I stood frozen for a good ten minutes. Carlise snapped me out of my shock, "Edward Bella is asking four you she…wants you to help her with names." I walked toward Bella but before I could walk into the room Alice sped right past me squealing with so much excitement. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me out. _What was so damn important to her? _

"Oh thank you Bella! Thank you too Edward!" Bella gave me a confused look. Alice let a slip of what she was hiding. I smiled at her vision she had. "We are naming one of our daughters if there is a girl Aliceandria…after her aunt Alice." Bella smiled then, "of course we are Alice is the god mother and aunt of other children why not name one after her?" Alice's eyes widen and she jumped with excitement, "oh wow really Bella! Thank you so much!" "Of course that means jasper is the god father too." "I'm surprised you didn't see this Alice." I said with a smile. She stuck her tongue out and ran to tell jasper the news.

I walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead. She smiled with contentment and rubbed her stomach, "I'm so happy Edward, I can't believe I'm having FOUR BABIES! Are you happy?" I thought about that for a minute…I began to say no but when I looked down at Bella she was radiating with joy I couldn't help but nod, "yes of course so long as your happy my love but I am still worried about you and the outcome of this pregnancy." "Are you hungry?" "No, not really I'm rather thirsty my love." "Ok love I'll go get you some water." Bella shook her head in disagreement, "I don't want water Edward I'm craving blood." If vampires could faint I would at this very moment. I could only look at her with a shocked expression. "Carlise..." I called to him. He was there in an instant.

**Bella POV:**

"What is it Edward," Carlise asked. "Carlise…I don't think Edward can talk anymore do to his shock but I know why he is in shock." "Tell me what's wrong Bella." "I told him I'm thirsty for…umm blood."

**I'm sorry I left a cliff hanger but I need more reviews the more I get the faster a new chapter comes up. Please please review it would make me really happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

I'm sorry to say I may not be writing anymore. I'm getting very little reviews if you want me to continue writing I have to get at least ten reviews for this chapter.

I would greatly appreciate it if you guys gave me ten reviews. Here is the chapter enjoy.(btw chapter 4 is completed so if you really want it review.

**Bella pov:**

Edward still hadn't moved one bit. I've been calling to him for what feels like forever! Still no movement…I finally had it with his frozen state. I got off the bed ran downstairs and ran out the back door of the big white mansion. (I'm surprised I didn't trip or fall.) I thought too soon suddenly I was falling forward without any idea how I tripped I just knew I was. Before I could hit the ground a pair of rock hard strong arms caught me.

**Alice pov:**

I was sitting in my room with Jasper I heard Bella run downstairs but I didn't think much of it. I figured she was just hungry. I was pulled into a sudden vision.

_Bella was running she suddenly tripped and was falling forward. She started holding onto her stomach crying and yelling in pain. Blood was coming out from her legs._

I snapped out of the vision…I ran to see Edward in a frozen statue state of mind. I slapped him really hard and told him "run after Bella before she losses the babies!"

As he was ran I showed him the vision I had.

**Edwards pov:**

I couldn't move, I was trapped in my frozen state of him. So much shock to what my dear beloved Bella just spoke. I could hear Bella calling me but I was too chocked to speak much less move. I heard her leave the room I figured she needed to go to the restroom I didn't think anything would go wrong. I was suddenly aware of Alice trying to snap me out of my frozen state of mind. I felt a sharp pain go across my face…next thing I'm aware of is me on the floor staring at Alice "Alice why…" She interrupted yelling "Run after Bella before she looses the babies!" While I ran I could see the vision Alice had. I started running faster afraid I wouldn't make it in time to save my beloved wife Bella and our babies. I pushed my self past my limit I saw her she was falling…I barely made it in time to catch her in my arms.

**Bella pov:**

He caught me…I turned around to face him and broke down into sobs. He held me and let me cry until no more tears would fall. I looked up at him and asked him "are you ok? You were in shock for so long I was scared you wouldn't want to see me anymore so I ran" I hung me head waiting his answer…I felt pure agony afraid he wouldn't want me anymore. He sighed and began, "Yes I'm ok, all that matters is that your ok and alive, Bella did you seriously think I would leave you when your pregnant with my kids? Do you think what I said at the altar was a lie? I love you forever and always I mean it. If my dead heart could beat it would beat for you as it should for it belongs to you my beloved Bella." "Bella please I beg of you don't run from the house like that again. Wait until your at least not destructible…even then please don't leave my side again it pains me that you left." I looked into his eyes and could see he meant every word he said to me. I smiled and reached up to kiss his smooth lips. He cradled me against him as he kissed me back. He always pulled away before we wet too far especially now because I'm pregnant but I wanted a bit more passion so I pushed myself to him a bit more fiercely and kissed him with undying assignable love. He pulled away and chuckled :ah my sweet Bella always the temptation to me." "Edward if you want I won't drink the blood I'm sorry I said what I did but its just I had the thirst for it." "Bella it's alright I figured as much that the babies would carry my traits as well…I am the father so why wouldn't my children but part of what I am as well?" "Now lets go home I'm sure Carlisle has your drink ready." We walked home in silence but the silence was comfortable. I smiled as our fingers entwined together. I looked up at him and smiled…he looked down at me and kissed my lips softly but passionately. Carlisle came up to me and handed me a cup…I quickly frowned at Edward and he looked worried. "Bella what's wrong?" "It umm smells so good Edward." I couldn't stop myself in time before I chugged the delicious drink down in one gulp. "Can I have more please?" "Certainly Bella." Carlisle replied as I handed him my cup. Edward was of course shocked as he spoke, "Bella love are you really that thirsty for blood?" :Yes Edward I really am I…( I thought of something I wanted to ask) Can I ask you for a favor?" He nodded. "Can you try to never go into silent shock again?" He smiled and nodded again he open his mouth to speak but Carlisle came out with a tray full of ten cups of blood. I smiled happily and my thirst raged on. I quickly drank down all ten cups down in as little as 2 minutes.

_**4 days later**_

I woke up in Edwards arms and smiled to see him looking at me with such love and care. "Food for the human?" He asked just as my stomach growled. "Yes please." He carried me downstairs and sat me down in a stool. He turned back to look at me with a confused expression and asked, "Bella are you ok?" I nodded, "why do you ask?" "It's just I hear and smell blood dripping." I looked down horror struck my water broke. "Edward my water just broke. I'm going into labor right now!" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I vomited fountain of blood.

Sorry bout the cliff. Chapters four and five are don but won't go up until I get 10 reviews at least. 20 maximum…I don't care if it's just a letter or a number but if you want chapter four REVIEWS ARE A MUST!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. The person who gave me a bad review I said in the beginning of my story it was like breaking dawn except different various twist. If you don't like it go read something else! I want to thank ****120408sheila**** for her inspiration. She inspired me to keep writing, this chapter goes out to you Sheila enjoy! Oh I also want to say I changed EJ's name to Castile. (One of the archangels in the apocalypse) **

**Chapter four:**

**Edward pov:**

I ran straight to the medical center located in the library. Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Carlisle was there in a flash trying to figure out how far apart her contractions are. He finally decided after 10 seconds, "her contractions are a minute apart Edward she is more than ready." Just as Carlisle spoke Bella went still.

"Bella are you ok? Bella talk to me…Carlisle what's wrong with her?" "The placenta has detached the babies can't breathe they are dying." Suddenly Bella let out an ear splitting screech.

"Bella its ok Carlisle says to push now, please Bella the babies may die if you don't push." "I'M PUSHING EDWARD CULLEN! TELL ME TO PUSH AGAIN AND I WON'T BE SO DAMN PLEASANT TO YOU WHEN I'M A VAMPIRE!!!!"

Just as she finished the last words out came one baby. My son Castiel was the 1st born, he opened his eyes after he came out of the womb. He has Bella's chocolate brown eyes. He looked up at me and smiled with a straight set of hard firm teeth.

Bella was still screaming as Abbadon came out, he has my eyes with a hint of golden brown, Renesmee soon followed Alice-Marie however wouldn't come out until 5 minutes later causing Bella a lot of pain and grief. After alice-marie was born I changed Bella.

Renesmee is rather fond of her mother she crawled on top of Bella's sill form and fell asleep awaiting her mother's waking moment. My daughters are a perfect combination between Bella and myself.

Renesmee has brown eyes, (Renesmee is the same in breaking dawn no changes) Alice-Marie eyes changes variously almost as if she were a mood ring.

Her most recent colors are blue, green and chocolate brown. I don't know why they change blue but it seems she prefers it this way.

Alice-Marie is also fond of her mother as she lay by her mother's side, her hair is much like Renesmees but the hair shade is all Bellas.

Castiel has Bella's eyes and hair color much like his sisters. Abbadon has more of a resemblance to me, he looked up once from his nap to look at his siblings and his mother.

It seems he has inherited my protective gene when it comes to Bella and my family. Alice walked in to check up on the babies…more or less Alice-Marie. They bonded so quickly.

Lil Ali (Alice-Marie's nickname) holds a rather perplex interest with her aunt Alice. She thinks Alice is a fairy with no wings.

"Edward Bella should be waking soon are you sure it's safe to have the babies here, they are half human after all." "Alice I know my Bella she would never hurt her children."

"Ok I will go get the family Bella should be waking in 5 minutes or less." 5 minutes later when my family was all assembled into the room Bella awoke.

**Bella pov:**

I couldn't feel anything I mostly felt numb. I thought it would hurt when I got changed. I did however feel a slight ounce of pain where my heart was…I could hear my heart thumping slowly then faster as if it would take off on humming birds wings.

I realized why I felt no pain…the morphine…Edward wanted to make sure I wouldn't feel a thing so he most likely injected loads of morphine.

I could feel the morphine draining away…then suddenly as if I had just awoken my heart took of faster than I realized until it gave away with one last thump.

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful daughter on me smiling with full fitted teeth. I looked around studying everything that I saw with my new hyper sensed eyes.

I breath in fresh air and tasted a honey and freesia sent. It smelled beautiful but not very appealing. Carlisle walked over to me, "Bella how do you feel? Are you thirsty?"

"I feel fine nothing hurts and I'm not thirsty one bit." Everyone looked shocked at me.

Alice walked over to me with a mirror in her tiny hands. "Look at you Bella…I'm not sure Bella Barbie will be as fun for me anymore."

I laughed and took the mirror. "oh my gosh I look…wow is that really me?" "Yes love it's you." I look so different and beautiful I was sure I was almost as beautiful as Rosalie.

The one difference between us would be my eyes. "Bella?" Edward said as he came up behind me. "Let's go hunting jasper is getting edgy he thinks you're not act rational." Alice cut in before I could agree. "Let's all go!!"

**I know the chapter is a bit dull but I promise next chapter is better. There is a surprising character and a new pov. Drama does happen next chapter so be prepared don't forget to review…I update faster when you do! Thank you all!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright ppls im very sorry for the long wait. School comes 1st. now that It's done and what not I'm able to write more for you guys. **

**I have been meaning to write and post this chapter but i was a bit preoccupied with the me moving. **

**Yes sadly i moved :( no worries I am able to write still. Chapter six is one it's way do not worry.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella pov:**

Roselie had Castiel in her arms, Edward had Abbadon, Alice and Jasper had little Alice. Of course I have in my arms my beautiful daughter Renesmee. We all jumped out the window I was last. As I landed I noticed my shoes, "Black stiletto heels Alice come on give me a break it's a hunting trip not a fashion show!" "Awe Bella just try them out please."

Giving me her puppy dog look. How can anyone say no to her friggin look…"ok Alice just this once." We jumped over the river and took off running. I never once jostled my little Renesmee. I caught the scent of humans as everyone in my family tensed and stiffened.

I stopped and asked, "What's wrong, you guys look like you have a stick up ya'lls butts?" _Carlisle "_Bella can't you smell the humans?" "Yes I can Carlisle but it doesn't appeal to me I smell something way better than human, Edward hold Renesmee please." I gave him Renesmee and took off to the most delicious scent. There I found a pack of cougars and a mountain lion. I quickly drained the mountain lion with Edward and drained the cougars myself.

I felt much better, my family was still hunting while I sat on the ground feeding my kids their bottles of blood. Castiel loves cougar blood, Renesmee loves elk & deer, Abbadon loves mountain lions like his father Alice-Marie loves any animal she comes across. She is somewhat difficult when it comes to blood. Ali (Alice-Marie nickname) prefers baby formula most of all with a hint of cougar and mountain lion blood.

My children had their own way of feeding and their own animals. When my family finished their food we ran/walked back home. Before we could get to the house I smelled wet dog.

Next thing I know I'm airborne along with Renesmee who is still in my arms. I move into a ball shape so Renesmee doesn't get hurt. Before I can hit the tree Edward is behind me and stops my flight. Renesmee is startled starts crying and wailing loudly. I pass her to Edward then turn to attack the wolf that upset my daughter.

The brown russet wolf looked at me and I felt a connection to this wolf like I knew it. Before I could stop myself I said, "Jake?" The wolf looks at mw and moves its head up and down. Jacob runs into the forest and comes back out, "Bella?" "Yes Jake it's me, why did you attack me?" "I thought you were the new vamp that's been into town along with the other vamps with capes."

My family gasped and took off running. Edward, Abbadon, Renesmee, Ali and I stayed behind. I walked up to Jake, "follow us to the mansion we need to talk and introduce you to my babies."

**Jake pov:**

_Babies?! Bella was pregnant…Whoa when did nine months come and go so fast? More important where was I when this happened?!_ "Jacob Bella was only pregnant for a week and a half."

_Damn bloodsucker can't you ever stop listening to my thoughts!!_ "I can't help it your thinking very loudly." _Oh my bad. "_Jake we have to go there are things that must be done." "Alight you guys go we will follow."

"We? Who is we Jake?" "It's my pack Bella, I'll explain when we get to your house." With that they were off, I phased back into my wolf self feeling free and stronger. _Jake what's going on? ~ Seth Nothing get Embry, Quil and your sister we are going to the Cullen mansion…_

**Ok you got chapter 5 now review ppls. it's all i ask. plus its not very hard to do**

**just push the button * evil smile *  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got seriously bored and since chapter six was almost finished i decided to finish it off and decided to finish it off. so you guys are lucky that you have chapter 6. 7 is not yet done so that you will have to wait for. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward pov:**

"Bella, I don't think we should introduce Jacob to our children." "I know he knows that we changed you but still can't we keep them from our kids?" "No Edward we cannot. Jake is my best friend, as you are my husband."

"I don't keep secrets from you, so I will not keep any from Jake either." It always amazes me how I ended up with Bella my perfect match in every way. When Bella spoke it was like I was speaking to myself.

"Ah Bella you never seize to amaze me and for that I'm thankful that I have you as my wife." "I love you Edward Cullen, I'm happy to be your wife as well there is no one i love more than you and our babies."

"I know love that's why we are here." "I have a surprise for you later my love and i want it to go well no arguing or such just you and me, promise me you will try to control your anger." "I promise my love."

I hugged her close to me but not too close because of Abbadon and Renesmee. I kissed her lips with so much passion, when we pulled apart we were breathing heavily. After our kiss we left to the mansion at rapid speed.

**Jake pov:**

We got to the mansion in our human form. I am Alpha of my pack. It happened long ago when Sam killed an innocent vamp. I mean for crying out loud the vamp was begging us not to take her life!! She even had yellow eyes like the Cullen's!! Now I'm about to meet Bella's children!! I have no idea if they will cause harm to the human race.

Well here goes nothing I suppose. "Jacob it's such a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle always the formal one me keeping a blank expression just nodded. "Carlisle." I said. "Carlisle," said Bella while walking in with a small baby girl. For some reason I was being drowned to her. I shook the urge to go to her off and listen to what Bella had to say. "Carlisle I think its best we introduce the new members of our family first before we get to the business."

"Yes of course Bella, go ahead." "Jake I would like you to meet my Daughter Alice-Marie." I saw the littlest one after her head stuck out from behind her mother's leg. Her eyes changed colors, they were green now they are blue. "Umm is it just me or are her eyes really changing colors?" "They change colors Jacob, she prefers them to be blue rather than green." Said Edward. "Oh ok I was just making sure I'm not losing my mind."

"Jake Alice-Marie is our youngest perhaps you should meet our eldest Castiel." Castiel came crawling up to me and looked up at me with Bella's eyes. He crawled back to his father's side. Edward spoke next, "This is Abbadon the 2nd oldest." Edward walked over to me and let Abbadon look at me. He looked so much like Edward and had bits of Bella there but it was mostly Edward. "Jake…this is Renesmee she is 3rd oldest and…"

I barely heard anything else Bella was said next, I was staring at the little girl who held my eyes. It was like if nothing mattered to me more than she did. This little held my life in her hands and I felt complete with her here. "Bella…may I hold her?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Of course Jake, just be careful Renesmee is a bitter." I reached for her and Bella placed her in my arms. Renesmee looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I leaned down to look at her eyes more. Her scent hit me hard in the face, she smelled like freesia and honey, it was beautiful.

I couldn't stop myself when I hugged her closer to me. One second she was there in my arms the next she was gone. I looked up at Bella and she was shaking with a livid expression. Edward spoke before Bella, "YOU IMPRINTED ON OUR DAUGHTER!!!! OUR NEWBORN BABY DAUGHTER HOW COULD YOU?!" "SHE IS JUST A BABY JACOB FOR YOU TO EVEN WANT TO BE WITH HER IS JUST SICK!!!!" "No you have it all wrong I just want her to be happy, I don't see her like that I only care for her happiness." Edward and Bella eased down a bit but not fully.

The babies were on the floor when they began to stand up. Abbadon 1st, Castiel 2nd, Renesmee 3rd, and then little Alice-Marie.

**Bella pov:**

My babies got up all of them. Castiel and Alice-Marie walked to me, Abbadon to Edward and Renesmee to Jacob! Why would my baby walk to him 1st and not me??!! I saw Jacob gasp when Renesmee touched his face by his temple. "Edward what's going on?" "It's ok love she isn't hurting him she is showing him something else that what he sees now." "She has a power?" "Yes it's like my power except she does the opposite, she shows others what she is thinking and lets you show her what you're thinking."

Wow my daughter has a power I wonder if my other children do as well. Just as I had my thought I saw a mirror and shopping bag float down the stairs. I looked at my other kids to see Alice-Marie with her eyes closed and thinking hard. She had a ring of purple light around her. When the objects reached her she looked inside the bag and blinked next thing she had on was the outfit inside the bag. She blinked again and she was in Jaspers arms. I stood by shocked to silence as everyone else in the room was as well.

Renesmee jumped out of Jacobs arms and blinked into mine and Edwards arms. We stood stunned not knowing what to do. Alice-Marie blinked, one second Jasper was there with her then next they were gone. It wasn't until we heard someone yell for help that we went outside to see little Alice with jasper floating. She blinked and then Alice was there floating with her.

Everyone was in shock we didn't even realize when we started to float until we saw that Jasper and Alice were getting closer to us. Renesmee was floating in the center of us and taking us all with her. Once we reached Ali, Alice and jasper we saw that Renesmee's and Ali's eyes were starting to close.

Next think we know we are falling. I felt something inside me awaken after seeing my kids and love of my life fall. I thrust a shield out of me and hardened it so when we touched the ground we felt nothing. I got all the impact instead and saw black thing I saw before I blacked out was Edwards face.

Then I was out….

**Next chapter is about abilities and the cloak ppl. Yes i bet your wondering what Bella's surprise is???? I can give you a sneak preview as to what will happen in the next chapter all you gotta do is review. **

**The faster and more reviews i get the faster i will put up chapter 7. tell me your thoughts and you will get a sneak peak at next chappy. click the button now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well ppl here is chapter 7!!!! Be happy I put it up. I have a beta now her name is **_**Caspinna! **_ **I know shocking I have a beta! Alright now enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Bella pov:**

I felt like I was trapped in my own mind. I couldn't wake up from this dark prison. All I saw was darkness as I begged and screamed in my head for help! I didn't wake from the darkness.

**Edward pov:**

I ran to Bella's side immediately when I heard her crash. I didn't even bother to think how we landed without sound while she got the impact that none of us got. I picked her up and ran her inside; Emmett soon followed carrying a passed out Renesmee. Jasper entered carrying a passed out Alice-Marie. They laid the girls down on the other side of the sofa. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme attended the girls while Carlisle and I Attended Bella.I whispered her name and kissed her left and right but no movement came from her body.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her? Why won't she move? Why won't she wake? Is she dead please tell me she is not dead?!"

"Calm down Edward. From the looks of it she just passed out which is strangely unusual for a vampire to do. Edward does she have a power?"

"I don't know I don't think she does. Wait Carlisle did you notice how when we fell we felt nothing not even a crash or sound until Bella hit the ground?" "She is a shield? Could that be possible to be a physical and mental shield?"

"I'm not sure Edward it is a possibility it would explain why she is passed out she simply over used her power being but a day old newborn. Try calling to her again son." I turned back to look at my beautiful Bella, my wife, my all, and reason for existence. "Bella?"

"Bella honey please move or say something to let me know your ok."

**Alice pov:**

Edward cried as he desperately tried to wake his wife. Nothing seemed to work. No one could wake her.

I tried to look into the future to see what was going to happen but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see Bella's future I started to panic.

Then Abbadon and Castiel walk towards Bella. They touched something floating in the air.

None of us could see it until they revealed it. Suddenly the shield she had against her broke and the boys had their hand on her. When they moved away she awoke.

**Bella pov:**

I felt something inside me give, I realized it was my shield I still had it up around me. I felt it shimmer back inside me. I thought to myself how I did that? I didn't will it to go down. The blackness suddenly broke away from my vision I could see, feel and hear everything around me. I tried opening my eyes and found I could. There I saw my loving husband Edward looking down at me with a pained expression. "Bella love are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt?

"No Edward nothing hurts I feel fine just a bit tired." I replied and hoped to take the pain out of his eyes and to my luck it did. "Edward how did I wake up, I mean I know I how but I was in total darkness and the next thing I saw was a white light and here I am. What happened?"

"To be honest I don't know. Our sons are the ones that woke you like they knew what was wrong with you all along." I looked at my sons and say them looking at me with a smile on their faces. I walked over to them and pulled them into my arms. I guessed part of their powers were to find and show others powers. I asked Carlisle for confirmation."Carlisle does this mean their powers are able to find and show other peoples powers?"

"Bella I have honestly have never seen anything like this but I know that what your saying is true or they wouldn't be able to do what they did otherwise." I looked back at my sons and they looked at me and blinked out of my arms. O no I thought to myself, its Abbadon and Castiel turn to show their powers I hope they don't start floating and do everything that Renesmee and Ali can do. I watched as their eyes got glazed over and heard Edward gasp.

I was not fair that he could see what they saw I wanted to see too. I wanted to see so badly that I pushed my mind into theirs and everyone else's so we could all see what they saw. _I saw that everyone was looking at me with confusion and staring at my sons in wonder. I saw Edward come up behind me before he did and put his arms around me bringing me back into my own head and body again._

I blinked and saw that the vision had ended. Everyone was looking at me in confusion and my sons in wonder...Whoa whoa whoa talk about déjà vu! I waited until Edward walked to my side and put his arms around me to explain what exactly happened. "I'm guessing that Ab and Cast can see the future like Alice can and they saw me getting another power that I didn't know I had at all."

"Bella that is so awesome that they can see the future and now I'm not the only one who can see the future but I'm guessing they can see only a couple minutes into the future." Alice said with amusement and some frustration. I wanted to try my new power again so I focused on pushing my mind into only Edwards and it work.

_Edward love why is Alice mad?-Bella _

_She is mad because she cannot see the future and she is upset that our kids can but not her…wait love I can hear you in my head?! But I still can't read your mind.-Edward _

_Don't be silly love I can take my shield into me so you can read my mind see?-Bella_

When I pulled out of Edwards mind I pulled my shield into ne so he could see my thoughts. It was very hard to do considering the fact that my shield was too much a part of me. When I was sure I had it down enough I showed Edward my weak and fuzzy human memories of me and him. I showed him our wedding going into details and the honeymoon lingering on small details of that too.

I started to show him another memory when he started kissing me and the shield snapped back into place. All my kids were with the family so me and Edward slipped out of the room and headed out to the woods to have some privacy…

**Jake pov:**

Carlisle walked up to me and asked me to tell him about the cloak people we encountered. I told him how one of the girls were small looking and very frightening when she smiled all I could feel was pain everywhere. I looked to see where Bella and Edward had gone to but I didn't see them in the room.I looked down to see Renesmee tugging on my leg; I picked her up and continued to listen to what Carlisle was telling Alice.

"Jane was here but what was she doing in forks, do you think they know about the babies or do you think they are checking up on Bella?"

"Carlisle I honestly don't know I have not seen anything at all. It's like my vision is gone but I can feel it's still there just building up to a bigger one."

"Carlisle the little one you call Jane spoke to me and told me that she would be coming back." I told him remembering.

Carlisle looked up at me with a startled expression then replied, "Did she say what for Jacob?"

"No she just said she would be back with everyone else. Is there something going on my pack and I can help if need be." "Jacob your help may not be enough Emmett go get Edward and Bella and please be appropriate to goofing off understand me?" "Yes Carlisle."

"Emmett you may want to take these for Bella and Edward." Said the pixie. When he got the extra clothes took off. Man I felt bad for Emmett cause if Bella and Edward aren't here they can only be doing one thing…which is most definitely something I DO NOT want to know or have in my head.

**Edward pov:**

As soon as Bella and I left the house we took off running. We ran across this old cottage deep in the forest. We walked inside and saw there was a bed in it and it looked vacant for a long time. I turned to Bella and threw my lips upon hers and pushed her down onto the bed. I quickly ripped her dress off and she did the same for my clothes.

We were starting to make love when a rather annoying Emmett's thoughts popped into my head.

_O Eddy I know what you and Bella are doing I can smell it from out here…can I come in to watch, I'm sure your doing it all wrong I'd be happy to teach. O and Carlisle wants you and Bella at the house now and no you guys cannot have 5 more min not even thirty seconds so get out or I'm coming in. _

"Bella love we have to go Carlisle wants us at the house plus Emmett is outside threatening to come inside." I quickly threw on my boxers and headed outside to grab the extra clothes Emmett had, I threw Bella hers and threw mine on swiftly and ran outside and pushed Emmett down.

"DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT EVER CALL ME EDDY!!!"

"Geesh Edward calm down I'm sure Emmett didn't mean to upset you. Right Emmy poo?" Said Bella walking out with tight black skinny jeans on her and a like blue shirt along with the black pumps she was wearing earlier. I fought everything in me not to run back into the shack and just have her.

Emmett started yelling curse words in his hard when Bella called him Emmy poo...I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah right what Bella said...now let's go plz I need to see Rose" Emmett said thinking of him and Rose in their bed room. "Emmett stop your thoughts or I'll stop them for you!"

I grabbed Bella and we took off toward the house at rapid speed leaving Emmett behind us eating our dust. We walked into the house hand in hand and asked "Carlisle what is going on?"

"Edward unfortunately we have a problem... The Volturi are coming here to forks and we don't know why." Suddenly a vase dropped to the ground and we all looked to Alice who was in a powerful vision she started shaking and fell to the floor.

**Alice pov:**

I was walking around the house to find out what was wrong with my visions and while I was putting flowers on a vase I got a vision. The strongest I have ever seen.

_The Volturi was coming…I saw it was at least half a foot of snow on the ground the whole guard was there…the wives everyone was there the wolves my family. I saw a great battle emerging but I was looking from a distance?! I didn't know why I just saw it then the attacks started…_

My family's fate had been decided right on a battle field would we live or would we die?

**Well ppls thats my chapter. I hope ya liked it. My beta loved it lol she helped me update it up and fix some things to it. Sooo tell me what ya think in a review!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm**** so sorry for the long await but I just lost my muse to this story and**

** had to find the strength to carry on with it.**

** Thank god for your reviews**

**without them I'm sure i would've called quits!  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice pov:**

**NOOOO HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?!** I need to search find out where and how this happened what triggers this vision? Then I saw it, her Iriana of the Denali Coven.

"Wait Some one **STOP HER!** Edward she is in the treetops why is she even here?! **GET HER BEFORE SHE GOES TO THE VOLTURI!!**"

Edward ran and pushed himself the fastest he could to get her but she was gone she already out of the city. But why, why would she do this to us…the answer to my unspoken question walked right through the door…

The wolves

"Hi guys, why is everyone staring at me like that?" said Jacob

**Bella pov:**

"Alice, when do they arrive? When does this happen? Alice speak to me please."

"I can't see Bella my visions are blank and it's all because of Jacob and the kids. Dammit I need to go me and Jasper need to go."

"You guys need to find anyone and everyone you know they need to be here because this isn't going to be a meet and greet, this **will** be a battle, they **won't** stop to listen for greetings nor will the listen to reason. They think we've broken a law, find everyone, every vampire you've ever come across find them all and hurry back. I don't know when this will happen but I give it about a month and a half at the most. **HURRY, **Jasper let's go**, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR MOVE IT NOW!!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!!!!"**

Just like that Alice and Jasper were gone. I quickly turned to my family for advice.

"What do we do now?"

Carlisle answered me

"We do as Alice says and go find help, Bella you Edward and the kids will stay here. Rosalie, Emmett myself and Esme will go find help. Emm and Rose you two are to find any nomads that will fight with us and that will stay and remain on our side. Hurry and go pack light essentials Rosalie. Esme and I will find the covens that are friends with us. We will travel swiftly and fast, we will send the Denali's to you and Edward First. Make sure they understand that the children are not immortal kids."

After Carlisle's speech Esme came down with their backpacks and they left. Soon following were Emmett and Rosalie, "Be safe guys please and come back safely."

I yelled as they drove out and down the street.

I turned around to look at my husband my love and my heart.

"Edward I love you so much but I'm sacred what if we don't win this war?"

"My Bella my sweet loving Bella, of course we will win."

I looked into his eyes and knew that he had the confidence I needed to keep us both safe and alive.

Jacob walked into the door and looked at us.

"Is everything ok now?"

"No Jake we have been sentenced to death."

He stiffened and looked at me.

"Bella you're not alone in this us wolves will be there too, I won't anything happen to you and your family. I promised you that I'd always be here and here I am."

"Oh Jake, we can't ask you guys to fight your too young to fight much more damage can happen to you all."

"Thanks Jacob but you don't have to do this. We would understand if you guys just want to stay out of this fight."

"Bella be reasonable I can't leave _**my best friend**_ to die, I can't leave my soul mate to die either."

"Ok so it's settled they're staying Bella, let's go get ready for the Denali's arrival."

Me and Edward walked up the stairs to the children's rooms, when we got there we weren't expecting the surprise we got.

"Edward tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."

"No Bella I see it too…what are they doing?"

In the middle of the room sat all four children, they all had a spear wrapped around all of them.

It surrounded them and looked very strong, like no one could break through it, not even a vampire.

To prove my point Edward and I walked up to touch it and we bounced right off.

I called to them the kids and told them it was us and they dropped the shield.

"Ali, Castiel, Abbadon, and Renesmee what is going on in here?" I asked worriedly

"Mommy!" came little Renesmee's voice

"I don't know what it was put something told us to put it up and that we would be safe son long as we all stayed together." Said Abbadon

"Kids what exactly is that shield you have up called?" asked Edward

"Dad it's the protection shield it keeps us safe and we only let those in who we allow, nothing can harm us, not even vampire powers unless we allow the power to hurt us, which we never would so no worries." Said Castiel and Ali

Who knew my children could talk like this? I certainly did not and it had my worried that I would lose them soon that they would have the chance to be children, as if they knew what I was feeling Abbadon and Castiel walked up to me.

"Don't worry mommy we will still be your babies, yes we may grow a little faster than other babies but we are your babies and you can always have more if you want to. You can make these babies normal until they are 18 though mommy, so please don't be sad we love you still."

My sweet caring son Castiel always putting others before himself, always the selfless…hum I wonder if that's what Edward thinks I'm like?

As if on cue Edward came up to me.

"Bella are you sure that Castiel isn't really more like you than we know? I mean come on he just said something that only you would have said, I'm sure he is a replica of you."

"Mommy Cast is right we love you and we may get big and strong but it's what is meant to happen so we can help win this war, it's in our blood…it's our destiny mommy, and you know how I'm so eager to fight, I like a good challenge, makes things interesting." Well now I know who Abbadon is more like.

"Well now isn't he like our big brother Emmett Edward? Or is he more like you? Umm maybe a combination of you both, yup that's it a combination." I said

Edward just gave me a mock glare and shook his head while I laughed and his pouting.

We heard a car in the distance and it pulling into the drive way.

It's the Denalis they finally arrived, well time to break the news and hope they take it right I thought to myself.

Here goes nothing I suppose…

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm tryign to update more often than I did before.**

**Check out my new story Elemento Love, it's full of surprises and is goign to have loads of drama.**

**Well you know the drill now..so review if you want the next chapter!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok people I am very sorry that i haven't updated in awhile but i will have you all know that i know have a partner in crime to this story give it up to KAYLEE-BELLA!!**

**Okie Dokie ppls you know we don't own twilight and thee amazing characters but the plot is yupp ours!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**BELLA POV:**

Edward told me to take the children and hide in the kitchen;

_I question to myself why do we need a kitchen…I mean can't we just tell humans we like to eat fast food?_

"Hello Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate welcome to our home." Edward said.

_I scoffed really he decides NOW is the time to be formal?! Showoff!_

"Edward we were told this was an emergency so please cut the formalities and tell us what's going on." Says Kate

_OOOH I like her she got that spunk thing going on…_

"Oh Edward where is your mate surely she hasn't left you…is that why you're calling are you saying you want me to be your mate now?"

_Ok that bitch I do NOT like. God I just want to hurt her!!!!_

"Ok as Kate loves to be blunt so can I, Bella love please come out here and bring the children with you and Tanya shut up!"

I walked into the room like I owned it…yeah hanging with Alice you got to pick some kind of tips from her…blame her not me.

"Tanya it'd be wise to not piss me off more than once; hit on my husband and I will BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!"

_I quickly turned to look at my children realizing my foul language I picked up from Emmett._

"Oh babies, mommy said a bad word don't repeat it ok? And don't repeat ANYTHING that uncle Emmett says ok?"

They nodded yes.

I was turning around when I heard four hisses come from behind me;

I whirled around and hissed back while crouching in front of my children.

_I need power there are four of them and only one of me, I need power to keep them back. If they touch anyone of my children so help me God they will die! _I quickly through my shield around me but soon found it wasn't needed.

All of a sudden I felt and enormous warmth surround me and looked to see my children had me and Edward in a bubble…_Edward when did he get so close? I must've spaced out more than I realized…_

I looked town at my feet to see my children floating and holding hands again.

_Oh so that's what I felt…wow now I feel stupid…_

The Denali's looked in awe at my children. Edward was the first to come out of his defense position; but I didn't care I stayed in mine.

"As you can see my children have powers but hear me out before you speak anymore." He said then continued

"My children are not immortal children their heart beats and they have blood within them."

A woman that was hidden behind a man I assumed to be Eleazar so the women must be Carmen.

Carmen started walking towards me and stopped when a growl erupted into the room.

_I looked around to find the source of the growl and found it was coming from me…oops think I should stop?_

My eyes never left her even when her mate ran in front of her.

Eleazar started snarling at me; so I snarled back but mine sounded more terrifying…

_What? I'm a mama I gotta show I'm bigger to protect my babies._

"You won't get to lay a hand on her Eleazar; she can harm your mate but you cannot hurt Bella." Said Edward

"How can you be so calm while your mate is being threatened? Do you not care?" asked Tanya

I snarled louder at her

"I do care; do not think for a second that I don't but look behind her."

I looked behind myself even though I had to fight against my instincts not to.

There crouched behind me were my sons and daughters their eyes had bled to a deep purple color to show their powers were at their full potential.

Eleazar immediately relaxed from his crouched position;

"They are powerful I can see that and they do not care about it. It's terrifying to see such power come from these five." He said

_Ha-ha now look who is all scared yeah me and my five…wait 5!!! I only have four kids…am I missing something here?!!!_

I quickly glanced behind me and counted

_1…2…3…4…so yeah where is the 5 coming from?!_

"Umm Edward love did he say 5 and if so who is the 5th person cause I gave birth to FOUR children!! Is one invisible?!" I shrieked at him

"Bella love he is talking about you; you're the 5th person" he said

"Edward we already know I'm a physical and mental shield; I do not think I have another power…the children can all transport, levitate, shield themselves, block and show powers and heal…what next weather control?" I said

Just as the words weather control left my mouth the clouds started to disappear and the sun came out. I turned around to see Ali looking at the sky.

_Now she is showing off…could they be any more like Edward?!_

"Bella love from what Eleazar is thinking you have all their powers too and apparently I have another power than just mind reading; I too can transport" he said with pride

"Ok I'm getting a headache; Renesmee come here please and show the Denali's that you are not immortal children" I said

Carmen went first then Kate and last Eleazar; I didn't want Tanya touching my children so I just put the image into her mind.

"Ok now that we know they are not immortal children what is it you need from us?" asked Eleazar

"We need your help to stand and fight against the Volturi." I said

"How does the Volturi know about your children no other coven but us has seen them; am I wrong?" said Eleazar

"That is another matter entirely; your sister Irina was acting as a spy for the Volturi; she is the one who has reported us to them." Said Edward

"SHE DID WHAT?!!!!" Yelled Kate

"Yes sadly she did I know it may come as a shock to you all but apparently she was still very angry with us not letting her avenge her mate's death." Edward said sadly

"We will help you in the battle with the Volturi it is the least we can do as a repayment for what Irina has done; she is no longer a sister of ours." Said Kate with determination

After I heard Kate's determination I wrapped my mental shield around the kids and told them the shield could be let down. When the shield went down I stepped forward and shook hands with Kate. "Thank you; you could have denied us help but instead you choose to fight alongside us. We truly are family if not blood we are united by our closeness; so thank you." I said if I could cry at that moment I would. I turned around to look at Edward and smiled at his crooked smile he only ever gave me. "Love I'm going hunting with the children they need to brush off some power and not let it build, we love you and will see you when we get back in 3 hours." I said

"Ok my love but please do not travel far; I'll be joining you all in a few minutes; I just need them to get the Denali's at home and show them to their rooms" he responded

I turned to our kids, "Go say bye to daddy and do not run especially you Castiel; my baby boy I am sorry you inherited mommy's clumsiness." I smiled at them

Instead of running or walking to their father they did what I knew they would and blinked. When I looked to Edward all I saw were his feet going up in the air from when he fell back from the impact of our children crashing into him; I couldn't hold my laughter from escaping me. "Oh Edward are you ok there? *giggle* ok kids let's let your father up so we can go eat, you'll see him in a few; come take my hands so we can go." I said while still laughing and giggling.

Edward got off the floor while laughing; he had Castiel and Ali on his legs while having Renesmee and Abbadon over his shoulders.

"My, my love these kids get their surprising nature from you I presume?" he said laughing

"Oh no that's all you honey I am in no way surprising, all I did as a human was trip and fall on my face." I responded

"Ah a ah love it was the amount of times and new and creative things you managed to fall over that was surprising" he said back teasingly

I hit him lightly on the chest and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him lightly. I grabbed the children from my husband. Ab and Cast took my hands while my daughters Ali and Ren took my legs.

"See you soon love." I said before I blinked out of the house.

**EDWARDS POV:**

"My my Edward someone has you swooning." Said Kate

"Well Kate when you have your soul mate you will understand; I didn't understand myself until she came into my life; it is like nothing matters but my beautiful Bella and our children."

"Well then I should have you know I am not expecting to get swooned anytime soon; it seems like the wrong time to fall in love; with a battle coming up and all." Said Kate

"Ok well let me show you to your rooms that you will staying in; mine and Bella's room is off limits to everyone except my family and the kids; Tanya?" I stated

"Yes Edward?" she purred

Ugh gag me she is so disgusting…I am a married man and she is having vulgar thoughts of me while I have children.

"Stay away from mine and Bella's children; they have already been warned to behave themselves and so should you; also please respect that there will never be an item between us; I am happily married and I am a father to four children. I ask that you please keep your thoughts to yourself and respect my family and wishes, is that understood?" I demanded when her thoughts wouldn't stop

Her thought quickly went to feeling ashamed.

"I am sorry Edward and yes I understand; please excuse my behavior." She said solemnly

"That is fine; now if you will excuse me I must catch up to my family I can hear my son Abbadon getting impatient that I am not yet with him; goodbye." I nodded my head towards Eleazar as respect and was on my way.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL US YOUR OPINIONS!!!**

**RANDOM QUESTION FOR THE DAY:**

**WHATS THE MOST WEIRDEST THING THAT YOU HAVE DONE?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this has been long over due but we are up dating now and will continue to update weekly or every other week :)**

**I hope you all love this chapter as much as I and Kaylee have writing it. We would like to thank our beta for this story Dolphinherovamp5 or Ashley as we like to call her for fixing this chapter of any errors for us :)**

**Thank you now enjoy :)  
**

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to get away from Tanya and back to my children and loving wife that I truly am blessed with. I never thought I would ever find a mate, let alone children. Now, here I am with four fantastic, talented children and a gorgeous wife, whom I love more than life itself. It didn't take long for me to catch up to them. No matter how fast my wife is, she will never be faster than me, especially carrying our four kids.

They were waiting for me in the meadow. I took a moment just to take in the scene before me, the sight of my one true love playing with the children that were created from the physical manifestation of that love. I am not ashamed to say that had I been human, the sight would have made me shed tears. As it was, my breath caught in my throat and I thought I would die of happiness. I never knew that my life could be like this. I had always been just existing, trying to get from day to day with no real purpose. Now I knew what my purpose was and I was not going to let anyone destroy it, especially not the Volturi.

As I made my way over to them, I was assaulted by four very excited minds.

"_Daddy, what took you so long?" _Renesmee asked through her mind.

"_Come on dad, I__'__m hungry,"_ Castiel stated, looking at me.

"_I hope I don__'__t get any blood on my clothes. These are Gucci,"_ Ali-Marie thought, while examining her new clothes. _Oh great, just what we need, __another Alice fashionista__._

"_I bet I get a bigger deer than you, dad," A_bbadon challenged me through his thoughts.

I walked up to my wife and pulled her in for a kiss. Every time I kissed her, it felt exactly like our first. _Except for the whole wanting to kill her and drain her blood thing._

"Are you ready to hunt, love?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Of course," she replied before turning to the kids. "Stay close, OK?"

"We will, mommy," they replied in perfect unison. _That__'__s a little creepy._

"Why don't you hunt first while I watch the children and when you're done we'll switch," I suggested.

"Ok, love, I won't be long," she said as she ran towards a herd of dear 200 metres away. Watching Bella hunt was one of the most insanely erotic things I had ever witnessed. There was something about her giving over to her animal instincts that made me extremely aroused. I watched her intensely, as she stalked the largest buck in the herd. I was mesmerized. I couldn't look away. I watched as her muscles coiled in anticipation. Before I even had time to blink, she had pounced forward and landed on top of her intended prey. She wrestled it to the floor before she broke its neck in a swift move that humans wouldn't have been able to detect. She attached herself to the neck of the animal, her teeth slicing through the fur, fat, and muscle like butter. I followed the movement of her mouth and throat as she drank heavily from the buck. As if she sensed my eyes on her, she looked and stared straight into my eyes. I could see the lust and desire in them and knew that my own reflected them as well. Just as I was about to rush to her side, throwing her down, and take her with abandon, a childish giggle penetrated my lust-addled brain. _Shit. The kids. How did I manage to forget them? This is defiantly one of the downsides of having kids. _Just as I had resigned myself to trying to control my now raging hard-on, my saviour arrived in the form of my favorite sister.

"How about me and Uncle Emmett take you guys hunting?" she asked the kids while at the same time she thought at me, _"__I want a new pair of shoes for this. Be grateful I saw this yesterday and decided to come home early. Otherwise, you would have a pretty bad case of blue balls."_

"Yay!" all the kids shouted, before following Alice off into the forest.

**(Warning there is a lemon below and I felt that I should put a warning in just in case anyone wishes to skip the lemon.)**

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I looked over at Bella, who had finished by now and was leaning back against a tree. As I glanced at her luscious mouth, I noticed that she had missed some blood. It was literally begging me to come and lick it off. I stalked towards her. I was a predator and she was my prey now. Although her blush no longer gave away her arousal, I could still tell by the way her breathing quickened and her eyes darkened that she was just as hot for me as I am for her. When I finally reached her, I put an arm on the tree either side of her, effectively trapping her there. I stared into her eyes a moment, feeling like I could see straight into her soul. It gave me hope that maybe mine wasn't damned after all. I lowered my head and gave her a kiss, which conveyed all the love and passion I felt for her. I quickly deepened the kiss by licking on her lower lip, asking for entry, which she quickly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I was in charge and determined to win. She instantly conceded and allowed me to lead the moment she realized it. Without a conscious thought, I ripped off her top and jeans, leaving her in a sinfully small, blue lingerie set. My mouth was salivating to taste her. I lowered my mouth to her glorious breasts, and without warning, ripped her bra off with my teeth. Her rosy pink nipples already hardened through her arousal, were begging for attention. I circled the left nipple with my tongue while my right hand rose to pinch and roll the right one between my thumb and forefinger. Now that Bella was exceedingly more durable, I couldn't resist biting down on her sensitive peak.

"Fuck . . . yes. Oh, Edward, do it harder!" Bella cried, as she arched her breast closer to my waiting mouth. I switched nipples and did as she asked. By now, I could smell her arousal and the scent was making my mouth water. I had to taste her. I knelt down and I was knee high with her pussy. _God, I love this. _I moved the scrap of lace that was her panties to the side and gave her slit a slow lick. _Jesus, nothing has ever tasted so good. Even her blood didn't compare to this. _It didn't take long to find her clit as it was swollen in desire. I couldn't help but flick it a few times, just to watch her hips buck towards me in longing. Before she could voice complains of my teasing, I plunged my tongue into her opening. While I fucked her in a steady rhythm with my tongue, I nudged her clit with my nose. I could tell she was close but that she needed more to bring her over the edge. I quickly replaced my tongue with two of my fingers. I pumped them in and out of her at the same time as I circled her clit with my tongue.

"Come, Bella," I demanded, at the same time as I curled my fingers towards her belly button and sucked her clit into my mouth, biting down gently. That was all it took for her inner walls to spasm around my fingers and cover them in her juices. I slowly stood, keeping my eyes trained on hers the whole time. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. "You taste so fucking good," I told her, knowing it was driving her wild. She stood there, naked, breathing erratically, looking like a long forgotten goddess. _Where are her panties? Did I take them off? How do I not remember this? _While I was pondering the mystery of the missing panties, my wife had obviously recovered. Before I registered what was happening, I was now pushed up against the tree. Now it was Bella that was on her knees before me. Before I could ask what she was doing, my clothes lay in tatters on the ground. _Someone is impatient. _I smirked at the thought. She stared at my cock as if it held all the answers to life. Slowly, even slower than human pace, she inched towards my cock. Once she was close enough, she peeked her tongue out and circled the sensitive head with it. I couldn't help but hiss in pleasure. Hearing my reaction to her actions gave her more confidence and before I knew it, she was licking my cock like a fucking lollipop. I couldn't help the noises that were escaping my mouth. These just seemed to spur her on. My cock was dripping with pre-cum by now and my balls felt as though they were going to explode from the pressure being built up in them. Just when I was about to beg her to take me into her mouth, she did. _Why didn't I let her do this to me before? Her mouth is so hot and wet. It__'__s almost as good as being in her pussy_, I wondered_. Oh, I know, because I am an overprotective, old-fashioned idiot who thought I might hurt her and that it wasn't proper for a woman. Yeah, I am an idiot. She can do this any time she wants. _Bella was bobbing up and down on my cock and it was all I could do not to come. I felt like a 17-year-old boy, not the 109-year-old man I am. She took me out of her mouth and ran her tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside of my shaft. "Bella, you are going to fucking kill me," I moaned. When she started to nibble along the vein, I thought I would die of pleasure. I had to come. So I grabbed her head and thrust my cock back into her mouth. I tangled my hands in her hair and fucked the shit out of her mouth. "Bella . . . fuck, your mouth is perfect for me to fuck," I groaned out. "And your hair . . . oh god, it's just right for me to hold onto as I thrust into your mouth." She moaned around my cock and the vibrations of it nearly tipped me over the edge. When she ran her teeth over my cock at the same time she shot a hand between my legs to play with my balls, I knew all was lost. I came so hard that I think I may have even blacked out for a minute. Not an easy thing for a vampire. Bella let go of my cock after sucking it clean with a pop.

"Mmmm," she sighed, "fucking delicious."

I don't know whether it was hearing my wife curse, the mind-blowing blow job, or the fact that this is the first time since we were both vampires, but something inside me snapped. I picked Bella up into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her back against the tree so hard I could hear it creak against the pressure. I ground my erection into her hot core as I lavished her neck with kisses and bites.

"Edward, enough with the foreplay. Just get your cock inside me now," my wife demanded breathlessly. There was no need to tell me twice. I quickly entered her in one hard stroke. We both let out simultaneous groans at the feeling. I started slowly pumping myself in and out of her tight body, afraid I was going to lose it before we even began. "Edward . . . faster . . . harder," Bella moaned. I started pounding into her more forcefully. The sound of skin slapping and our combined moans echoed around us. "Yeah, that's it baby. Just like that," she breathed into my ear. Her hands came down from where they were around my neck and landed on my ass. She gripped and massaged it in time with my thrusts and the sensation just made me speed up. I pounded into her without mercy, revealing in the screams of pleasure I was inciting from her. There was a loud creak and suddenly we were on the forest floor. The tree had given away under the pressure. I was not going to let a fallen tree stop me, so before Bella could protest, I positioned her on her hands and knees, and lined myself up behind her. I entered her roughly without warning. "Yes, baby, oh God, Edward, you feel so good this way," she whimpered. I grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her. She bucked her back to meet my every move.

"Fuck me, Bella, you are so much tighter this way," I groaned as I punctuated each word with a thrust of my hips. I was close, so I reached one arm around to touch her clit. "I'm so close, come with me." I rubbed it in time with my thrusts and when I felt her tighten around me, I pinched it, hard. We both reached our peak at the same time and collapsed to the ground. Once we had finished riding out the waves of our orgasms, we slowly got to our feet.

**(End of Lemon, you can of course continue to since you have missed nothing.)**

We both looked around at the pile of scraps, which were once our clothes, and sighed. When I caught a faint trace of Alice's scent in the breeze, my head immediately snapped in the direction it was coming from. It appeared to be coming from a duffel bag. Bella had obviously smelled it too and went over to investigate. The bag contained an outfit for each of us. Bella looked at me, completely mortified.

"She saw us. She had a vision of us having sex. Oh my God! I am so embarrassed. I don't think I can ever face her again. To top it all off, she is with Emmett, so he probably knows. He is never going to forget this," Bella ranted, panicking.

"Love, believe me, it is fine. Alice won't tell Emmett. She knows what he is like. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are married, it is natural. I know Alice won't care because she has seen visions of everyone having sex, so she is used to it," I explained, trying to calm her.

"OK. How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked whilst we got dressed.

"It's a gift," I replied as I gave her my crooked grin that I knew she loved.

"Not your only one," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, love?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, avoiding eye contact with me.

I decided to let it drop. "You want to hunt some more before we meet back up with the kids, love?" I asked.

"Yes, I worked up quite an appetite," she purred in my ear before taking off. _I love my life_, I thought as I ran after her.

**Abbadon POV**

I definitely preferred hunting to human food. I loved to hunt. It let my competitive nature come out. I knew the girls wouldn't want to have a competition, but my dad would. _Where is he anyway? _"Auntie Alice, where is mom and dad?" I asked.

"They are busy right now . . . ummm hunting," Auntie Alice replied, giving a funny look to Uncle Em.

"Oh, yeah! Someone's being hunted, I just don't think it's the animals," Uncle Em said, before he burst out laughing.

"What do you mean Uncle Em?" asked Renesmee. "What are they hunting, if they aren't hunting animals? They wouldn't hunt people. That's bad, and if they did it, then they would get a time out."

"Ignore, Uncle Em," Auntie Alice seethed, "what did you want them for anyway?"

"I wanted Dad to have a competition with me," I sulked.

"Well, in that I case, I challenge you mini-man," Uncle Emmett declared.

We smelt a nearby herd of deer.

"Ok, I accept. On the count of three, the biggest deer wins," I said. "One. Two. Three."

We shot off towards our prey. I loved this part of being half-vampire. The thrill of the hunt. All our senses tuned onto our target. Doing whatever instinct dictates. I spotted what I thought was the largest of the bunch and prepared to pounce. I jumped and landed on its back. I snapped its neck quickly and drank. The veins of the animal soon ran dry and I lifted my head to see where Uncle Em had gotten off to. He was drinking from his own hunt. I dragged the carcass off to where the others were. Mom and dad were back by now.

"Mom, where were you? Because Uncle Emmett said you were hunting, but you weren't hunting animals. Were you hunting humans? 'Because that's bad and you would have to get a time out," announced Renesmee.

"Don't listen to Uncle Emmett. You see, he was really stupid as a human and it just got enhanced when he was turned," Mom fumed.

"Don't be hating on the E-man. You wish you were as cool as me, Bella," Uncle Em said, arrogantly.

"Shut up, Emmett," Dad said, coming to Mom's rescue.

"Let's just judge the deer's and go back to the house, shall we?" asked Auntie Alice.

"I vote, Abbadon," Mom said.

"Me too," agreed Dad.

"Abbadon, definitely," decided Auntie Alice.

"I think, Abbadon," Renesmee, Ali, and Castiel all said in unison.

"Abbadon, you kicked your Uncle Emmett's ass. Congratulations," Auntie Alice said, before she started to make her way towards the house.

"I bet I beat you to the house," Uncle Em said, before dashing off.

"Get on my back," Dad commanded, and we took off.

**BPOV**

I followed right behind Edward as Abbadon rode on his back, feeling love swell up my heart. It was a wonderful sight, father and son. When I looked at the other children, I feel as if my heart will burst from so much love. Abbadon, Renesmee, Alice-Marie, and Castiel were proof that nothing could change what we had. It was unbreakable and permanent.

When we arrived at the house Abbadon jumped off Edward's back to gloat his victory against Emmett, who was playfully glaring at him. Seeing our family having so much fun, there was nothing that could compare from my human life. I would never regret becoming a vampire.

We moved into the living room to play with the kids.

"Mommy, can I go play make-over?" My little Ali asked.

"Sure, honey," I said.

I watched as she skipped upstairs.

"Isn't she a little young for make-up, Bella?" he asked, frowning.

"Don't be so uptight, Edward. She only wears eye shadow and lip-gloss. God, you're so old sometimes." I said, sarcastically.

"Just because I do not want my daughter looking like some slut does not make me old," he said, angrily.

"Kids, go play in your room while talk to daddy about using bad words" I said, trying to rein in my temper. As soon as the kids were upstairs, I turned around to glare at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I spat.

Before he could answer, a commotion upstairs stopped him.

"_You stupid, little girl!"_ Tanya shouted.

"I'm sorry" Ali sobbed.

I flew up the stairs before a second could pass. The voices came from one of the guest bedrooms. The scene before me enraged me beyond anything I had ever felt. Tanya was about to raise her hand to my daughter. Before she could strike her, I grabbed her arm and yanked it away from my daughter.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked, fuming.

"This little brat used all my make-up. Do you have any idea how expensive it is?"

"Get the fuck out of my house before I rip you to pieces," I said, my voice surprisingly even.

She did not need to be told twice. "Edward, go watch the other kids. I'll calm down Ali," I ordered. I spent the next few hours reading to her. Once all the kids were sleeping, I went downstairs to find Edward. What I found made my non-existent blood boil and I knew that Tanya has taken it one-step too far. She was pressed up against Edward wearing nothing but scanty lingerie. I run towards them and shove her, hard. She ended up going through the wall and out in the yard. Running out to her, I put my foot to her throat. "Stay away from Edward and my kids, or else."

"Or else what?" She smirks. "Would you really harm another creature in front of your kids? In front of Edward?" She knew she was right and continued, whispering, "Does he even love you? Didn't you see the look on his face when I pressed myself to him? To me, it looked like he was dying to take me."

"Not true. He looked disgusted." _Or did he? I take a quick glance back at Edward, questioning. His face was stoic and I knew the answer._ Looking back down at Tanya, I pressed my foot deeper and said, "I'd advise you to leave."

"Not likely." Then she was gone.

**Tell us what you think by reviewing and the more you review the faster we update :)**

**Also today's question of the day:**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Review pls :)  
**


End file.
